Can I Have This Dance
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: “It was my biggest mistake to love you and I’m very sorry.” RyoSaku...R
1. The Announcement of the Prom

Title: Can I Have This Dance

Summary: A Prom at the Seigaku? Who will be Ryoma partner?

Hi guys this is my 4th fanfic hope you will like it. And please leave some review. And guys hope you will read my other stories thank you. Hoe you ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and everything here!

Chapter One: The Announcement of the Prom.

It is nice to hear Christmas is coming. Snow are now falling down everywhere in the world.

A 12 years old girl was looking outside the window where the snow is so nice to see.

'_Hmm... I wonder if Ryoma's ok right now'._ Ithought imagining Ryoma's and her.

RING! RING! The school bell ring.

"Sakuno!" Sabrina called.

But no response.

"Sakuno!" She said it again.

Again! No response.

"SAKUNO!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Iwas shocked and because of that she fell down.

Her butt was in pain.

"Do you need to shout cuz?" I asked angrily.

"No! Of course." Sabrina said in a cool tone.

"Then why did you shout a while ago? It's almost destroying my eardrums." I said checking her ear.

"Duh! I called you 2 times already but you don't answer me so that's why in the 3rd time I shouted you so that you will answer me." Sabrina said with an irritating voice.

I sighed." Sorry. I'm having daydreaming again." Sakuno apologize.

"Apology accepted." Sabrina said.

"But what is your dream a while ago?" Sabrina asked with a smirk on her face.

"It's no-th-in-g." I stutter while blushing.

"Oh really? But why is it your stuttering and blushing huh?" Sabrina said with an interesting voice.

"It's nothing really." I said still blushing.

Sabrina sighed. "Don't tell me your daydreaming is that spoiled arrogant kid RYOMA ECHIZEN right?" Sabrina said now with an uninteresting voice.

"Ok! Ok! Your right." I give up.

"Sakuno, when will you stop loving him?" Sabrina said in a pity voice.

"I don't know. I just can't stop loving him if I do, then I don't know how to live without him. He is now my life. He is the light who shines upon me." I said in sad voice and a sad look.

*************************************************************

**At the Seigaku classroom...**

"Ok class! BE QUIET!" The teacher shouted.

Everyone shut their mouth when they heard their teacher shout.

"Ok! I have good news to everyone." The teacher said.

"There will be a prom in our Christmas party on December 23, 2008." The teacher said in a nice way.

"WOW! A PROM!" Everyone said except for one person the cocky arrogant kid ECHIZEN RYOMA.

"A prom huh?" Ryoma said it in an uninteresting voice.

'_I will ask my Ryoma-sama to be my partner in the prom.'_ Every girl thinks of it.

'_Well looks like every girl will ask to be my partner but pity them there not my type of girl.'_ Ryoma thought.

'_But who could be this lucky girl?'_ Ryoma asked himself. And imagine him and Sakuno.

"Argh. Why do I think of it? She's just my coach granddaughter. That's all. She's nothing special to me." Ryoma said to himself.

"OK EVERYONE KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHOUT OR ELSE ALL OF CAN'T GO TO THE PROM." The teacher said it angrily.

Everyone keep their mouth shut. They want to go to the prom so they keep their mouth shut.

"GOOD! Any question?" The teacher asks.

"No! Alright class dismiss." The teachers dismiss them.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomka shouted when she reached to Ryoma.

"Ryoma-sama I heard that there will be a prom in our Christmas party. I'm so excited." Tomoka said it in excite.

"Will you be coming?" Tomoka asked him.

"Yeah." Ryoma answer in simple.

"Really!!! WOW!!! This will be fun." Tomoka said it.

"Wow! That was nice to hear about that Echizen." Momo said behind them.

"Yeah! Never thought you will come Ochibi." Eiji said.

"So who will be your partner for that Echizen?" Horio asked.

"Don't know." Ryoma answer.

When the girls heard it they felt sad but they thought there is still a hope.

"Ryoma-sama could you be my partner?" All of the girls asked but they were rejected.

"Sorry but my answer is no." Ryoma said it simply to them closing his eyes.

"No!!!" All the girls complain to each other.

"Echizen what have you done? You've rejected them. Don't you know all of them are crazy about you?" Momo said with a pity tone.

"I really don't care." Ryoma said and about to leave when...

"Echizen I know that the lucky girl whom you will choose will be Sakuno right?" Momo asked with curiosity.

"Hn." Ryoma answer. But in his inside it is.

And Ryoma leave them.

He went to the rooftop thinking who will be his partner.

"Sakuno..." he whispers.

****************************************************************

**At the East High cafeteria...**

"Ryuzaki Sakuno food please." Sakuno said it to the waitress.

And the waitress gave it to her.

Sakuno waited her cousin and after that they go to their own and nice table. (A.N. The wildcats table is big and nice since they are rich they asked the cafeteria to reserve a nice table for the wildcats.)

"So what's up?" Sabrina asked trying to have a conversation with her cousin Sakuno.

"Nothing." Sakuno answer it simply.

"Nothing huh? Like I would believe you cuz. Look cuz I know you and you know me. You just can't tell a lie to me since were cousins remember that." Sabrina explains to her.

"Fine." Sakuno give up easily. She knows she couldn't do anything since she's right.

"So what is it?" Sabrina asked again.

"Well I'm thinking of Ryoma again. Well I know he doesn't have single feelings for me but I know there is but only a friend." Sakuno said in sad voice.

"You are so crazy about him don't you?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah you're right." Sakuno said forcing to smile.

"It seems that you can't give up him don't you?" Sabrina asked again.

"It's hurt to give up on him. But I know it would be hurt more if one day I realize I still love him hoping I didn't give up on him." Sakuno said in a sad voice again.

"I know you were hurt most when he just it said it to you goodbye and good luck when you were about to leave." Sabrina said pitying her cousin.

"Yeah I know you know how much it's hurt." Sakuno said recalling the day she was about to leave.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Sakuno-chan thank you for everything." Oishi thank her._

"_No problem Oishi-senpai." Sakuno said with a warm smile._

"_Nya! We will miss you Sakuno." Eiji said while crying._

"_Yeah we will miss you so much Sakuno and thank you for everything." Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji, again Oishi, Inui, Momo, Kaidoh (who is now blushing), Horio and his company and Tomoka said it in chorus._

_Except for one person who didn't said anything just watching how they bid goodbye to her._

"_How boring it is." Ryoma said or whisper. Thinking no one could hear it but he was wrong about it Sakuno heard it and felt like she's not important to her._

"_Ahem! Ahem... Echizen now it's your turn to say goodbye to your precious Sakuno." Momo and Eiji said with a smirk in their faces._

"_Do I really have to do it?" Ryoma asked._

"_Echizen!" Momo said it angrily._

"_No Momo-senpai it's ok. I understand Ryoma." Sakuno said forcing herself not to cry._

"_But Sakuno..." but before Momo could continue Ryoma say to her._

"_Goodbye and good luck." Ryoma said simply and leave._

_Everyone was so shocked that they want to stub Ryoma from what he did._

"_That kid is so unrespectable." Momo said it angrily._

"_Poor Sakuno-chan." Eiji said._

_And they look at Sakuno and for the 2__nd__ time they were shocked to saw that no tears fell from her beautiful eyes but instead she wears a smile._

"_Don't worry senpai-tachi at least he bid goodbye to me." Sakuno said it simply even do she know it's hurting her._

"_Are you sure about that?" Oishi asked worriedly._

"_Yeah! I'm fine don't worry about me." Sakuno lied to them._

"_If that so but, I will really really miss you Sakuno." Tomoka said as she hugged her so tight._

_After the hugging moments Sakuno bid goodbye to them now._

"_It's time for me to go now senpai-tachi and thank you for all of your help I really appreciate it." Isaid and wave her hands and went to her BMW car and the car drove away from them._

_As the car disappeared Momo and Eiji have a plan to punish Echizen from what he did._

_End of FLASHBACK._

"But that's ok at least I have plenty of friends here. "Sakuno said trying to smile.

"Yeah you're right." Sabrina said as they eat their snacks.

*********************************************************************

As Ryoma keep on thinking about his partner he falls asleep.

"Sakuno..."Ryoma whisper.

******************************************************************************

So how was the story? Did you enjoy? Please leave some review and please read my other stories thank you very much.

Stay tune for more....ROMANCE with Ryoma and Sakuno on the next chapter.

Sayonara!


	2. Ryoma ask Her

Title: Can I Have This Dance

**Hi guys hope you enjoy the chapter one. And please read and review this story and my other stories thank you. Hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer" I don't own anything here.**

***********************************************

**Chapter 2: Ryoma ask her**

**At the East High:**

Next is English.

I sighed. "How boring." I said while closing my eyes.

"Yeah you're right it so boring." Cole said with a smirk.

I was shocked to hear his voice. I look at him. He was smirking.

"Why are you staring at me like that as if you saw a ghost?" Cole said in confused.

"You scared me." I said.

"Oh. Is that so, sorry." Cole apologized

"Apology accepted." I said.

"It's been a while since we talked to each other right." Cole said.

"Yeah." That what all I could say.

"How's life in Seigaku." Cole asked.

I froze. I don't know how to answer him.

"Sakuno." Cole said my name and waves his hands into my face.

"Yeah. Sorry. Well it's fine. There's lot of fun." I said.

"But it is not like here right." Cole asked.

"What do you mean it's not like here?" I asked him.

"Well...it's more fun here than at the Seigaku right?" Cole said.

"Yeah you're right. Here it's more fun than at the Seigaku." I said.

"This place is where I belong. I don't belong to that kind of place cause I am not a full human just like them. This is my world." I said.

"Mine too. Were just the same Sakuno." Cole said.

"Well maybe almost everyone here is not a full human." I said.

"Yeah." Cole answer.

The teacher came in and we greeted her.

****************************************************************

**At the Seigaku**...

Ryoma woke up after he dreamt about him and Sakuno.

"Why did I have a dream her." He asked.

"Well better to go to the class." He said.

He leaves and headed to his classroom.

"Echizen." Horio called him.

"Hn." He answers and looks at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well...ahmm....who will be the luckiest girl you will approve or ask for the prom?' Horio asked as they went to their sit.

"I don't know." He answers.

'_Well maybe Sakuno_**.**_'_He said in his thought with a smirk

"Ne, why are you smirking?" Horio asked in confused.

"Nothing." He lied.

'_Maybe I will ask her later.'_ Ryoma said in hi thought.

Class End.

Ryoma hurriedly went outside to go to the tennis court for the afternoon practice.

After Ryoma changed his clothes he went outside and starts to practice.

***************************************************************

**At the East High:**

School Ends. Students are packing their things ready to go home...

"Sakuno." Sabrina called.

"Yup! I'm read. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Yeah. C'mon we don't like to get late or else will be punish." Sabrina said.

"Duh! Who cares if f we are late." I said.

"Besides we disobey our captain order right? Like not running laps or having a match but instead we just watch them practicing right?" I explain it to her.

"Yeah you're right." Sabrina chuckled.

When we reached to the Tennis Court.

My twins talk to us.

"What's up?" They said in chorus.

"Nothing." We said it in chorus.

"Oh. Ok. Practice?" They asked.

"Nop. Thanks." We said.

"Ok. But be sure to improve." They said and they left.

********************************************************************

**At the Seigaku:**

Practice End early.

Ryoma change quickly.

"Oh. Ochibi is so fast." Eiji said.

"Why so urgent Echizen?" Oishi asked in confused.

"Nothing I just want to get out of here fast." He said.

"Don't you want to come with us?" Momo asked.

"At the burger? No thank you Momo-senpai." Ryoma said.

"And why?" Momo asked.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry. See ya later ." Ryoma said and went out.

"What's with him today? Why so urgent?" Momo asked them.

"We really don't any idea about it." They all said.

Ryoma went to out to go to the East High wishing Sakuno didn't yet go home.

***************************************************************

**At the East High:**

When Ryoma arrived at the East High the guard ask him.

"**Are you from the Seigaku?" The guard asked in English.**

"**Yeah why?" Ryoma said in English.**

"**What are you doing here?" The guard asked again.**

"**I'm visiting my friend here." Ryoma said.**

"**Who?" The guard asked again.**

"**Sakuno Ryuzaki." He answers simply.**

"**Ms. Sakuno. Huh? Well alright you can come in but you must follow our school rules here." The guard said.**

"**What is it?" Ryoma asked.**

"**You will leave your i.d. here and once you will make trouble you will be suspended in your school got it?" The guard said.**

"**Ok." Ryoma said and handed his i.d. to the guard.**

**And the guard open the gate.**

Ryoma went inside.

Sakuno sense his presence.

"What's wrong Sakuno?" Sabrina asked.

"I sense Ryoma presence." I said.

"Yeah me too. But what is he doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Ryoma saw her and smile his wish come true.

"Thank goodness Sakuno is still here."

Sakuno saw him and was happy.

Ryoma went to her.

"Hi Sakuno." He said.

"Hi." I reply. I don't know how to react.

"Could we talk in private?" Ryoma asked.

"**Go ahead cuz maybe it's important." Sabrina said.**

"Ok. Come with me." I said. (Since he doesn't know where to talk in private place since he was new)

Ryoma followed her. She led him to a nice greenhouse full of flowers.

"Wow! This place is so amazing." Ryoma said.

"Yeah. It is. It's so beautiful." I said.

"What do you want to talk about Ryoma?" I asked straight in his eyes.

'_She's seemed to be different. While ago her eyes was brown and now it's gold. I wonder why?'_ Ryoma thought.

'_So he noticed it huh?' _ I thought as I read his mind.

"Did you..." As Ryoma was about to ask Sakuno cut him and answer.

"No. I didn't wear contact lens. Maybe you're imagining things Ryoma." I answer his question.

"How did you know? Did you read my mind?" Ryoma asked.

"No. I just guess it." I answer.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He said.

"Ahhmm...could you be my partner this coming Christmas party?" He asked.

"Partner? What do you mean by that?" I asked in confused.

"We will be having a prom in our Christmas party so I was hoping that could you be my partner?" He explains it to me.

"Oh is that so. But I am not a student of the Seigaku anymore." I answer not wanting to come with him.

'_I wonder why he ask me of all the girls why me? I thought I am not special to him. Maybe I was wrong.' _ I thought.

"But sensei said any partner will do as long as you have. Even from inside or outside." He said hoping I agree.

"Is that so?" I said.

"What? Will you?" He asked again.

'_I think it all over again if I want to or not?' _

"When will be the prom?" I asked so that I have enough time to think.

"It will be on December 23, 2008." He replies quickly.

"Ahhmm...Ryoma...could you give me some time to think of it?" I asked him.

"Ok but when will you answer me?" He asked.

"A week before your Christmas party." I reply.

"Ok. Have some time to think Sakuno." He said with a smile.

'_He smile to me...he smile to me...' _I said to myself.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity

"Sorry if I'm rude to you when you left." He apologizes.

"I really didn't mean it. I don't know what I am going to say and I know you were hurt even do you smile." He said feeling guilty about it.

'_I could feel he is sincere in his apologize. And I could feel he is guilty.'_

"I'm sorry." He apologizes again.

"Apology accepted." I answer him with a warm smile.

"Really?" He asked now with a smile.

"Yeah, I accept your apology." I answer him still with a warm smile.

He hugs me tightly. I know he was happy because I accept his sincere apology.

After he hugged me he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

"Thank you, you made me happy Sakuno." He said.

Your...we-l-com-e. I stuttered and blush.

"Well looks like it's time for me to go see you later Sakuno." He said andagain he kissed my other cheek. And wave goodbye to me.

I was so happy. He came just to ask me to be his partner and apologize from what he did and hugged me and kissed my 2 times. I was so happy.

**************************************************************************

**How was it guys? Is it nice? Please read and review my other stories thank you. And please leave some review. Thank You.**

**Oh by the way before I forgot bold letters in the story means they speak in English.**

**Stay tune for more.....ROMANCE with Ryoma and Sakuno.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Sakuno Princess Life and Ryoma Jealousy

**Merry Christmas minna-san! Hope you will enjoy my 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!**

***************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Sakuno Princess Life and Ryoma Jealousy.

The day after he asked me to be his partner for the prom I was almost crazy thinking if I should go or not.

Ahhh!!! This will make me crazy! I said. What should I do? I asked myself while combing my hair ready for school.

Oh no it's 3 days before I should answer him. I said worriedly.

"Cuz, are you ready now?" Sabrina asked walking so fast.

"Yup! 'I'm ready cuz how 'bout are cousin and my sister?" I asked her.

"They're ready now'. 'They're waiting for us now outside." Sabrina said.

"Oh is that so, what are we waiting for let's go." I said

"Ok let's go." Sabrina said.

As we go outside we saw them waiting for us.

"Is everyone ready?" Troy asked.

"Hai." We said in chorused.

We go the car park then get inside in our car, then the driver drive us to our school.

When we get there students greet us.

"Ohayu Your highness." They greeted us. The reasons why they called us your highness is they know that we are princes and princesses in our kingdom. I said in myself.

"Ohayu too everyone." We greeted them as we left them and go to our own classroom.

"**Good Morning guys." Some of the Wildcats greeted us.**

"**Good Morning too." We reply as we went to our sit.**

"**Hello, My Princess." Cole greeted me.**

**I was so shocked to hear it from him calling me princess. I look at him as my eyes started to change colour.**

"**Wow! C'mon Sa don't be mad, just because I call you **_**princess**_**." Cole said with a smirk.**

"**I wouldn't be mad if you didn't call me princess." I said with a bad tone and sending him a deadly glare.**

"**I know you know Cole I don't want someone will call me princess." I said still the same a while ago.**

"**Okay okay! I won't call you princess." Cole said giving up. **_'But for now'. _**He added in his thought**_._

"**That's nice to hear it from you." I said still the same a while ago.**

"**So you're not mad at me don't you?" He asked.**

"**Maybe." I said as I shrug my shoulders.**

"**Why maybe?" He asked as he frown.**

**I chuckled as I see him frowning.**

"**What so funny?" He asked. "You didn't answer my question yet." "So you must answer me twice." He reminded me.**

"**Nothing." I said. "Is it bad to laugh?" I asked him. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you now." I said to him as my eyes started to change it's to original colour.**

"**No it's not bad to laugh." He reply. "Good thing you're not mad at me or else you're surely killing me like hell." He said. "And it's nice to see that you are now calm and your eyes turn into its original colour and that's brown." He said.**

"**Oh so you're afraid once my eyes change colour huh?" I asked him with a smirk.**

"**Ahm...no I mean yes...I mean no." "Argh." "Well yes because you know you're sometimes a sadist aren't you?" He asked me.**

"**Well you said sometimes I admitted yup." I admit.**

"**You wouldn't hurt me don't?" He asked me with a smirk.**

"**Don't know." I answer.**

**The teacher came in. We stand we greet her as we bow. "Good Morning." We greeted her. She greeted us back. "Good Morning too guys and Merry Christmas." She said with a warm smile. "Merry Christmas too." We reply with a warm smile too. "You may now take your seat class." She said still wearing a smile. A warm smile. "Thank you." We reply with a warm and sweet smile. And we take our seat.**

"**Class is so boring don't you think cuz?" I asked my cousin who is my seatmate.**

"**Absolutely right." She said it softly.**

**We laugh softly.**

****************************************************************************************

**At the Seigaku... **

When Ryoma enter his fans were screaming like hell. 'There's no day those girls will stop screaming. It's almost destroy my ear drum.' As he headed to the tennis court for practice. After he headed to his classroom.

"Ohayu Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka greeted her. She was watching his practice and follow him to his classroom.

"Ohayu." He greeted her then went to his seat. Tomoka went to her room now.

"Ohayu Echizen." Horio greeted him.

"Ohayu." He greeted back.

"So Echizen did you find your prom partner?" Horio asked.

Every girl listen to their conversation.

Ryoma knows it that girls will listen to it.

"It' none of your business." Ryoma said.

"What a...cold-hearted person." Horio said angrily.

"Whatever." Ryoma said simply.

Before Horio could react their teacher came in. They greeted her too.

*********************************************************************************

**At the East High...**

**Class end. Students walked out to have their recess at the cafeteria.**

"**So cuz let's go." Sabrina said with her 2 cousins.**

"**Okay." They said. (Sakuno and Ryan)**

**While they're walking students came to asked their autograph.**

"**Your highness could I ask your autograph?" Some student asked in chorus.**

"**Ahhmmm...Sure." They said. After signing some autograph from their fans they go to the cafeteria.**

"**Sakuno Ryuzaki food please." I said with a warm and sweet smile.**

"**Okay, your highness." The waitress said with a warm and sweet smile.**

**While my cousins are asking for their snacks I waited them.**

"**Would you mind if I join in your group **_**my **_**Sakuno?" Cole asked.**

"**You know you're talking as if you own me." I said in a bad tone.**

"**Sorry. I was just only making fun." He said with a smirk. **_'He look so cute.' _**I said in myself.**

"**Whatever." I said. "You can come if you like. C'mon let's go." I said. We went to our reservation table.**

"**So looks like your back to normal Sa." Cole said.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked in confused.**

"**Well you know your back in being a princess." Cole said**

"**Well I guess you're right." "Going back to normal huh?" I said to myself with a smile.**

"**That's alright cuz besides were the same aren't we?" Sabrina said with a smirk.**

"**Yeah." I said.**

*******************************************************************************

**At the Seigaku...**

"Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka called Ryoma.

Ryoma being Ryoma turn around lazily.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked.

"Did you find your partner?" Tomoka asked.

"It's none of your business." Ryoma said and leave.

"His still a spoiled brat." Horio said. He receive a hard punch coming from Tomoka. "What was that for?" He asked. "For saying my Ryoma-sama a spoiled brat." Tomoka answer. As soon they started to have a fight.

**(I'll skip during lunch and they're afternoon class. Hehehehe)**

**At the Seigaku...**

"Minna-san practice is cancel for you can have a rest day today." Ryuzaki Sumire said.

"Hai." Everyone answer.

"Wow! Good thing today is a rest day huh? Guys." Eiji said.

"Yeah." They all said except for Ryoma.

"Hey senpai-tachi why don't we all go and visit Sakuno?"Momo asked his senpai-tachi if they can go all and visit their coach granddaughter.

"Yeah Momo that's a good idea wasn't it Echizen?" Fuji said.

"I don't know senpai and I'm not going." Ryoma said but Inui stop him.

"If someone will leave then you will taste my new experiment my special juice." Inui said as his teammates turn into blue. Ryoma couldn't do anything so he sigh in defeat.

"Well minna let's go before its getting dark." Oishi said worriedly.

They all go to the East High.

********************************************************************************

**At the East High...**

When the Regulars arrived their jaws dropped except for Inui, (who's the first time went there and shocked because every student are rich) Fuji and Eiji (Of course they know it that every student there were rich because their girlfriend are Sakuno twins sister) and of course Ryoma who just went here few weeks ago.

"Wow every student here have their own car."They said in shocked except for the 4.

"Maybe their rich."Momo said.

"Not only rich Momo but very rich." Eiji said as he put his hands on his waist.

"Huh? What do you mean senpai?" Momo asked in confused.

"What Eiji meant is every student there are millionaire."Fuji explain. Everyone jaws dropped again even Inui because it's his first time to hear that student from East High were that damn rich even Ryoma he never knew about this.

"So that's mean Fuji even Sakuno and the wildcats are millionaire too?" Oishi asked worriedly because Sakuno might be in danger.

"No! Correction Oishi but Sakuno or the 8 monster are not only that damn rich but they are the richest family in that school or in the whole wide world." Fuji and Eiji said.

"Eh? What do you mean by that senpai?" Kaidoh asked in curiosity.

"Well you mean you don't know yet?"The 2 of them asked them.

They shook their heads even Ryoma. '_Saa...this will be interesting.'_ Fuji thought while smiling.

"Well you know the Ryuzaki Family is a trillionaire family in that school or in the whole world and the rest of the special wildcats they are billionaire in that school or in the whole world." Fuji and Eiji explain it while everyone again jaws dropped and shocked after hearing that their coach and her granddaughter were trillionaire and the rest of special wildcats were billionaire.

"You've got to be joking Fuji and Eiji?" Oishi said still in shocked.

They shook their heads while Inui recover from his shocked and write down what he heard a while ago.

"Wow Echizen you're so lucky that your girlfriend is so damn rich." Momo said recovering from his shocked even Ryoma and the rest of the regulars.

"I don't care and she is not my girlfriend." Ryoma said. '_Wow never expecting that Sakuno is so damn rich huh?' _ Ryoma thought.

"Well minna let's go inside and prepare your i.d cause we can't go inside if you won't give your i.d to the guard since their policy here is so damn strict." Fuji said as they prepare their i.d.

"**Good Afternoon mister." The Regulars greeted the guard. And the guard greeted them back.**

"**Good Afternoon too young ones."The guard said as he notice Ryoma, Fuji and Eiji faces.**

"**Oh is that you Fuji and Eiji?" The guard asked them.**

"**Yup it's us again. Hehehehe." They said.**

"**Oh it's you again Ryoma."The guard said while the regulars turn to look at their ochibi.**

'_Oh no looks like I'm in trouble." _** Ryoma thought.**

"**How did you know him mister?" Fuji asked the guard.**

"**Well you know Ryoma visited Ms. Sakuno few weeks ago." The guard said.**

"Well well well Echizen/Ochibi you owe us some explanation why are you here visiting Sakuno?"His senpai-tachi said in horror.

"Well nothing...just visiting her...why senpai-tachi is it bad to visit Sakuno?" He asked while stuttering. **(For the First time Ryoma stuttered)**

"Well we didn't say it's bad Echizen but were wondering why you visited her last time." Fuji said while the rest of the regulars nodded only.

"**Well aren't you going to visit Ms. Sakuno again?" The guard asked.**

"Oh yeah we forgot about that. Okay minna-san give your i.d. to the guard please." **Fuji said.**

As they went all inside they search for Sakuno. Fuji thinks that maybe they're in the Wildcats clubhouse.

"Minna let's go to the Wildcats clubhouse I bet there in that place." Fuji said.

"Hai." Everyone said in chorused. (Excuse me everyone but Tezuka is not with them his with Sumire_)_

**When they arrived Troy noticed their presence.**

"**Well we've got visitor huh?"Troy said.**

"**Well looks like they're here to visit our cute cousin Sakuno isn't it cuz?" Zac asked.**

"**Maybe." I answer while a shrug my shoulders.**

**Fuji press the doorbell. Chelsea open the door. "Good Afternoon Seigaku Regulars."Chelsea greeted them with a sweet smile. "Good Afternoon too Chelsea." Fuji and Eiji greeted with a sweet smile too. "Good Afternoon too." The rest of the Regular greeted since they don't know her name. **'_Who is this cute girl?'_** Every regular think of it while Chelsea read their minds. She smirked as she introduce herself to the rest of the regular. "Hi my name is Chelsea nice meeting you all no need to introduce yourself to me cause I know you all." Chelsea said with a sweet smile. "Oh really how?" The rest of the Regular asked. "Well Fuji and Eiji told me."She answer them simply. "Oh really."The rest of the Regular said.**

"**Come in and have some cocoa." She said as she let them enter. As the regulars went inside their jaws dropped again because it's look like a mansion it's doesn't look like a clubhouse but except for Fuji and Eiji. "Wow! This clubhouse is so huge and nice." The rest of the Regular except for Fuji and Eiji said.**

"**Welcome Seigaku Regulars." The 8 monster greeted them.**

"**Thank you for your warm greetings." They said and bow. **

"**So you're visiting our cute cousin here huh?" Zac asked them with a smirk.**

"Hai."**They said.**

"**Oh okay wildcats let's go." Ashley said as they went inside the music room. (In their clubhouse there's a music room.**

"Seat please."** I said as they seat too. Some of the wildcats didn't go to the music room. (I'll let you know who didn't go they are Sabrina, Ryan, Chelsea, Cedrick and Cole of course, they are playing PSP that's why they didn't follow them.)**

**Chelsea come and bring their cocoa. "Here have some cocoa. Please drink while it's hot." Chelsea said with a sweet smile still. "Thank You."The regulars thank her. "Your welcome." She said and go back playing PSP.**

""So senpai-tachi what brings you here?"**I asked them.**

"Well we like to visit you of course. We miss you so much."** Eiji said.**

"Oh."** That's all I could answer. I never expect them to be here.**

**In about 20 minutes of talking they still continue chatting what they have been now until the doorbell ring. So Chelsea see who it is. "Well looks like another fans wants your autograph Sa and Cole." She said. "Oh really."We said in chorused. Cole went to my seat and seat beside me. "So are you ready?" He asked with a smirk. "Yeah." I said while I raised one eye-brow. **"Excuse us senpai-tachi."** I said and they nodded for agreement.**

"Ochibi looks like you have a rival."** Eiji said. **"What do you mean Eiji-senpai?"**Momo asked confused.**

"Well don't you that Sakuno and Cole are the perfect couple here in their school. Fan girls and boys are crazy about them because they look so cute together."**Eiji said. **"Oh no Echizen looks like you really have a rival.' Momo said with a smirk." "Che."** Ryoma said. '**_Who the hell is that guys thinks? I will not let him stole my Sakuno...wait did I just say my Sakuno? I didn't own Sakuno yet...arghh why do I have a feeling I am jealous about this?_**' Ryoma asked himself in his thought. While Sabrina and Ryan were reading his mind. They smirk. "Well looks like this will be interesting huh?" Sabrina asked Ryan. "Absolutely right. I never knew Ryoma has feeling for Sakuno." Ryan said with a smirk. "Yeah me too but you know so that we can prove it that Ryoma has a feeling for Sakuno we should let him jealous right?" Sabrina said with a smirk. "You're right were being now a sadist huh?" Ryan said. "Oh well we only do this for Sakuno right?" Sabrina asked. "Yup." Ryan said. "So, what's the plan now?" Ryan asked. "Well we will make Sakuno and Cole super duper sweet."Sabrina said softly. "That's a nice idea cuz." Ryan said softly too. "I know I know." Sabrina chuckled. "So let's start now?" Sabrina ask. "Yup." Ryan reply.**

**When Chelsea open the door dozen of fans get in. "Whoa there's a lot of fans now." Chelsea said as she see where the fans heading too of course it will be where Sakuno and Cole.**

"**My Cole and my Sakuno could we take your sweet pic?" Fans asked them.**

"**Sure." "Since you really love us your the one who will choose our pose is it okay with you?" Cole said with a smirk that's make girls crazy and Sakuno just nod.**

"**AHHH....FOR REAL?" They asked again.**

"**Yup." Sakuno reply.**

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I can't wait! Let's start let's start now!" They said. So Sakuno and Cole stand up and get ready.**

"**Prince Cole could you please place you arms to Princess Sakuno waist?"Girls asked him.**

"**Sure no problem. Is that okay with you Sa?"Cole asked first before he will do it.**

"Oh no Ocibi looks like your Sakuno is being taking away from that handsome Cole." Eiji said.

"Eiji stop it. Maybe you're hurting Echizen feelings." Oishi said to his partner.

"Oh really gomen Ochibi." Eiji apologize.

'What the hell was that guy doing to my Sakuno? Just because there couples, their fans will going to ask that. _Arrgghh I can't take it anymore. Alright I'll admit I like Sakuno more than a friend but not just only like but now it's turn into love. It's hurt for me to see she's with other man except for me. I don't know what will happen to me if she's gone into my life.' _ Ryoma admit in his thought.

**Sabrina and Ryan chuckled after reading his min. "Well looks like he admit it." Sabrina said with a sweet smile. "Yeah you bet that." Ryan said with a sweet smile too.**

"**Of course if that's our fans want." I reply with a sweet smile. Cole just stare at me with a soft eye. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask him. "Nothing it's just your smile it's make my day complete every time I saw you smiling." Cole said. I blushed. I never expect him to say that.**

**Regulars was shocked after hearing this while fans and Sakuno and Cole friends just scream loud.**

**I just stare at him like there's no forever. "C'mon let's start the pictorial." I said now looking away.**

'_Saa...this interesting.' _** Fuji thought.**

'_There's no way I would give you my Sakuno you bastard. She's mine forever.'_** Ryoma thought angrily because of jealous.**

"**Well looks like the atmosphere change into jealousy." Sabrina said teasingly while going to the regulars. "You bet that cuz I could feel someone will be so mad at our prince Cole." Ryan said teasingly too and going to the regulars.**

"**Really?' Inui asked. **"Ne, Inui-senpai could you translate what they said a while ago?"** Momo asked hoping his senpai will do it. **"Hai, since some don't understand what they are talking about."** Inui agree and translate to this. "Wow looks like your right Ms. Sabrina and Mr. Ryan." Momo said a shame in his grammar if there correct.**

"Your grammar is correct Momo and sorry if we speak English."** They said now speaking in Japanese.**

"Eh?" "You mean you know how to speak Japanese?" ** The rest of the regulars asked except for Ryoma, Fuji and Eiji.**

"Yup."**They said.**

"**Okay let's start now." Girls said.**

**So Cole put his arms around Sakuno waist and they smile and their fans took a lot of picture.**

"**Echizen don't be mad at him and don't be jealous because of him he just only Sakuno childhood friend." Fuji said.**

"**Yeah Fuji is right Ryoma and besides Sakuno has a little crush on you so there's no need for you to worry about." Sabrina said with a sweet smile.**

'**Sakuno has a little crush on me? 'Ryoma said to his thought then smirk so there's nothing to be worry about.**

**After the picture taking they went to their seat and rest they've been standing for about 15 minutes.**

"Gomen about that senpai-tachi." **I apologize to them.**

"No need to apologize Sakuno we understand it." ** Oishi said with a warm smile.**

**After an hour they bid goodbye.**

"**Thanks for visiting me senpai-tachi." I said with a warm and sweet smile.**

"**No problem and thanks for your time too Sakuno." The regulars said with a sweet and warm smile too.**

**As the regulars walked now Ryoma who was still standing behind Sakuno waiting for her to turn around. After I bid goodbye to them I turn around and was shocked to see Ryoma standing behind me. Ryoma just smirk.**

"Ryoma what are you still doing here?" **I asked him in confused.**

"Don't forget your answer."** Ryoma said it simply.**

"Yeah, I won't forget that."**I said.**

"Before I go wouldn't you mind if you give me a goodbye kiss?"**Ryoma said with a smirk.**

**I was so shocked on what I hear. I am now daydreaming. The popular Ryoma Echizen just ask me if I wouldn't mind if I give him a goodbye kiss. What should I do now? I asked myself. Well it's just a goodbye kiss.**

"Well...ahm...okay."** I said while blushing.**

**His smirk got bigger. I know I see it.**

"So what are you waiting for?"** He asked.**

**I lean forward to give him a goodbye kiss on his cheek. When I am now nearer in his cheek a quickly give him a goodbye kiss.**

"Done."** I said while blushing.**

"It's not enough for me."**He said.**

"What?" **I ask confusedly.**

**Then he lean forward he give me a goodbye kiss both of my cheeks. Then went to my ear and said.**

"Now it's enough for me. Hope you will be my partner."** He said then leaving me confused.**

"He kiss me again, but it's just goodbye kiss right?"** I said to myself.**

"**Ryoma." I whisper.**

********************************************************************************

**Hi guys!**

**And bold letters mean they speak in English.**

**So how was it? Please review and read my other stories. Thank you very much!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone and especially to Ryoma and Sakuno and the Cast of Prince of Tennis! Happy Birthday Ryoma!**

**Sayonara!**


	4. A Warn To A Lover

**Hi guys I'm back again. Well sorry for the late update! Well here's my new chapiie...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!**

**xDxD**

**Chapter 4: A Warn To A Lover.**

**xDxD**

**At the Ryuzaki mansion...**

"**Well Sa, I heard that Ryoma boy is asking you to their prom, is that true?" Ashley said with a serious tone.**

"**Well, it is. Hope you won't be mad at him." Sakuno said telling the truth to them.**

"**We're not mad at him." Troy said.**

"**We're just worried about the two of you." Sarah said with a worried voice.**

"**We just hope that **_**bastard**_** won't harm **_**him." **_** Zac said with a serious tone.**

"**Yeah, I just hope so that he won't harm Ryoma." I said with a sad face and a sad tone.**

"**Don't worry cuz on the day in their prom we will be there to protect everyone." Sabrina suggesting an idea and to cheer up her cousin.**

"**Yeah, Sabrina, Mark and I will be there for everyone safety." Ryan said with a sweet smile.**

"**Of course we'll be there we won't let that **_**bastard**_** harm everyone their especially our cute little cousin." Mark said with a sweet smile.**

"**Thanks cuz. You're really the best cousins I've ever had." I said with a sweet smile now.**

"**But you need to make yourself invisible so that no one can notice you there. Okay?" Troy said with a serious tone.**

"**Hai." Their little siblings agreed.**

"**But Sakuno, remember when the times come you will let him go, okay?" Ashley said with a worried voice and warning her about loving a human.**

"**Ash, is right Sa. If you love him very much you will let him go so he won't get hurt." Sarah said same as Ashley tone.**

"**I know you know cuz you don't like to happen what happened to our parents 6 years ago." Troy said same as Ashley and Sarah tone.**

"**I know that. I know we're not supposed to love humans. But how about you sis, you fall in love to a humans?" I asked them.**

"**Yeah, we know that but when the times come we will let them go but not now." Not now. We said in chorused.**

"**Don't worry when the times come I'll let him go." I said with a smile knowing that they've cared about me and warn.**

'_**I hope he won't hurt Ryoma. I just hope. Dad and Mom wherever you are please guide us from him and even Ryoma.' **_**I pray to my parents.**

**xDxD**

**A place where there is no light...**

"This is getting interesting. Can't wait to see them again and making them falling asleep just like before but now I'll make sure they will sleep peacefully. Hahahahaha." He said.

**xDxD**

**Well what do you think? Review please...**

**And hope you will like this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**You'll Be Blessed!**


	5. Asking For Help

Hi guys! Sorry for the long update...kinda busy of school! Well I hope you still continue reading this even though Christmas is done already! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT and HSM.

*****************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5: Asking for Help.**

(This time Wildcats will speak Japanese.)

Sabrina was busy in the internet when I came in.

"Hi cuz." I said with a smile in my face.

"Oh, hi." She replies.

"Uhmm, can I ask a favour from you?" I asked nervously.

She stared at me then smile. "Of course, is this about that boy Ryoma?" She asked. I nodded as an agreement.

"You're asking for my opinion if you will go or not?" She read my mind and I knew it. I just nodded again.

"Well, you know cuz if I were you I'll go, cause he ask you for the first time right?" So this is your opportunity. She said.

"You're right. But do you think the higher position will agree to this?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Leave that to our sisters and brothers. They will help you. So say yes to him. Don't let him keep waiting." She said with a smirked.

I blushed "So that's mean they accept him?" I asked again.

"I bet, since they will help you, right?" She said still smirking.

"But you know I wonder if _he_ will hurt him?" I asked thinking if what happen if I still continue loving _Ryoma._

"We don't know yet." She said in a serious tone.

"Thanks for your opinion cuz. I appreciated totally." I said with a smile and hug her. She hugs me back and whisper. "Your welcome." She said returning the smile.

Next I went to Ryan's room and ask the same favour I asked I while ago. I knock the door and I heard he said "come in." So I came in.

"Oh hello cuz." Ryan said with a sweet smile.

"Hello too cuz." I said with a smile.

"Asking for my opinion?" He guessed that right. I nodded.

"Well you know it's not bad saying yes to him." He said.

I listened carefully.

"Besides you two need time to have fun. I know you're always having fun but it's with us and not _him. _So you know you should enjoy your time with him." Ryan said with a smile.

"We'll help you in times of trouble. Don't worry. Our brothers and sisters will be fine of that. He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said hugging him and he whisper. "Your welcome cuz." With a smile.

Next is Mark's room. I knock and heard again the word come in so I came in.

"I've been waiting for you." Mark said with a smirk.

"I know." I said with a boring tone.

"You know "Life is full of surprises, and you don't know how much you'd miss something until you almost lose it." He said in a serious tone. I was amused I never thought Mark will talk like that.

"Ne, where did you get those words, huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Che." He said irritated.

"Calm down." I said while giggled.

"What so funny?" He asked while one of his eyebrows raised up.

"Nothing." I said with an innocent face. "So is that all opinion will you give me?" I asked looking to his eyes. His eyes were damn beautiful. No wonder girls are crazy to him. And maybe the one Mark love is so lucky to have him. "No, there's more I would like to tell you." He said looking to my eyes. I blushed. I know he see it. He smirked.

"Ne, why are you blushing?" He said still smirking. "No, I'm not blushing. I denied it. HE is just damn cute I admit it. But we're cousins and someone owns him now. But I just love him like a cousins and brother to me. Not like what I felt for Ryoma-kun.

"Really?" He said still smirking.

"Oh jus shut up will you. I told you I'm not blushing and will you please give me some of your advice faster cause I still need to go to the dining hall to talk to my sisters and your brothers. I said acting as if I was annoyed. But I know he won't be fool of this. HE know me well just like me I know him very well.

"Oh so Troy called you. We're the same he called me to including Sabrina and Ryan." He said.

"Oh." That's all I could ever say.

"You know at first I still don't like him but now that I knew that you love him and I can't hate him or else I'm going to lose you. Not only me but Ashley, Sarah, Zac and Troy. Since they don't have any choice they will help you because we are afraid to lose you. And we all know that our eldest siblings are afraid to lose us right? He said in a worried tone.

I didn't know my tears started to fall down. I wiped it. They are afraid to lose us. Mark continues talking.

"Because I love you as a cousins and sister I will allow you to say yes to him." He said with a warm smile plastered in his face.

"Thank you very much." I said then hug him he hug me back and whisper. "Your welcome cuz." He said with a smile. We go together to the dining hall and we saw Ryan and Sabrina there talking. We still didn't see our siblings.

At the Dining Hall...

"So have you made your decision cuz?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll think wisely. Maybe later you'll know it." I said with a smile.

"Sorry we're late guys." Zac said with a smile.

They seated in the table.

"Sakuno, we won't stop you if you say yes to him because we know we don't have the right to stop you. You have your own freedom and we have too. And because we want you to be happy we will support you in your decision. And always remember we love you and we will do everything even if we must risk our life." Troy said.

I can't hold back my tears. I cried because I was touched by what Troy said. I am so lucky to have them as my family.

"Thank you very much everyone." You really did this because you love me so much. I love you very much." I said with a warm smile.

"You're welcome Sakuno." They all said in chorused.

"So what's your decision now? Will you go or not? Sabrina asked.

This is my final decision. I will...

*****************************************************************************************

So, how was it? Is it good or not? Review please!

Oh by the way my replies to...

poems2songs = well yah they have some serious talking and there are not happy because they still didn't accept Ryoma. But in this chapter they accepted him for the sake of Sakuno. And the "him" there talking about well their parents enemies. Thanks for reading my story!

rebeccasanfujieijilvr = hehe...I know it is short but I hope this one is not short! Thanks for reading my story!

a can of ponta = ahm...she is not a vampire...and yeah I am inspired of it but in this story she isn't a vampire maybe in some of my stories she is. Thanks for reading my story!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

**HOPE YOU WILL STILL SUPPORT THIS EVEN THOUGHT IT ISN'T CHRISTMAS NOW! **

**You'll Be Blessed!**


	6. Her Decision

**A/N: It's me again. Sorry for the late updates. Hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**. x . o . x . o .**

**Chapter 6: Her Decision.**

_Recap…_

"_So what's your decision now? Will you go or not? Sabrina asked._

_This is my final decision. I will..._

**. x . o . x . o .**

"My final decision is…" I've tried to say it but someone interrupt.

"Young Masters, the CEO wants to talk with you." Lady Joy said.

"Not now. I want to hear Saku-chan answer." Sabrina complains.

"But we have to go. Let's go." Troy said.

"I guess I'll tell them later." I said and we went off.

…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

We heard she said "come in" and we went in.

"You called us?" Zac asked.

"Yes, I called you because I have something to tell you. And shouldn't you greet me first to show some respect." Stella, their grandmother said.

"Gomen ne grandmamma for our ungraceful attitude." Troy apologized to her.

"Hello grandmamma." I said with a smile.

She smiles to us now. "Please take a seat my beloved grandchildren." And we obey her.

"I presumed you noticed their presence isn't it?" She asked us. We nod.

She sighed. "I guess he won't stop haunting us if he didn't get his goal." She said sadly.

"But we're trying our best to protect the human's grandmamma." Troy said seriously.

"And it is our mission to protect them no matter what." Ashley said.

"I know...I know." She continued. "But I'm afraid that my Nicole's daughters are now falling in love with their human friends."

I, Ashley and Sarah looked down. Grandmamma was right. We are in love with our human friends.

"We know about that grandmamma. But no matter how we tried to push that feelings away it'll came back." Sarah said sadly. I just can't help but to feel sad too, knowing I must shoved my feelings for Ryoma away.

Stella sighed. "You're the same as your mother, falling in love with humans." She continued. "Do they know the truth?" She asked. We shook our heads. Again she sighed.

"Ryoma's parent knows the truth, but I guess they didn't tell him. I really wish they will tell him soon so that he won't be afraid of us." She said sadly and continued. "And the three boys whom you love might be in danger, once our enemy knows that you fall in love with humans just like what your mother did in the past."

"We know about that." I said worriedly.

Stella sighed. "I hope Sakuno that you will stop loving him; just think that it's for his best and tell him the truth." She said concern is evident in her face.

"Yes grandmamma."

"And for the twins, I want you to end your relationship between Fuji and Eiji and tell them the truth also, so that, they won't ask why you have to end it." She said looking to the twins.

"Hai."

"I'm very sorry if I make you do this but this is for their good and also for us." She apologized.

"No need to apologize grandmamma, it's our fault anyway." I said and smile sadly to her.

"Yeah, Sakun-chan is right. It's our fault, we know that we can't love them but we still do it." Ashley said with a sad smile.

"It's no one fault, we can't control ourselves not to love them right?" She asked with a smile.

We nodded.

"Ok you may go now." She smiles to us.

"Thank you." We said and leave.

"We'll be going now." Troy, Zac and the twins said.

"Okay. Take care." We said and they leave.

"I'll go now and meet Ryoma, is that fine with you guys?" I asked them.

"Of course." Sabrina said with a smile.

"Thanks. Bye." I said. "Break a leg." They said. I smile and leave.

While I was talking I text Ryoma to meet me.

**. . .**

Ryoma was practicing in the wall when his cell phone rings. He gets his cell phone out of his pocket and saw Sakuno's text message.

"_Meet me in the park at 4: 30p.m. I have something to tell you."_

_-Sakuno-_

'_Something to tell me? I wonder what it is.'_ He thought and looks at his wrist watch. It's 4:00 in the afternoon. "Better change now."

After Ryoma changed he went directly to the park where he will be meeting Sakuno. When he arrived at the park it's now 4:28 p.m. "2 minutes before 4:30." He said and takes a sit to the bench while waiting for Sakuno.

10 minutes passed but there is no sign of Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ryoma is now waiting for her impatiently. "Where is she now?" He asked to himself. Until he heard footsteps, he look at and saw the girl he is waiting for 10 minutes ago.

"Gomen nasai Ryoma-kun, if I let you wait." I apologized to him.

"Betsuni." He said and started to walk.

I sighed. "I bet he's mad at me. BAKA SAKUNO!" I scolded myself and catch up with him.

"Where are we going Ryoma-kun?" I asked him.

"I'm hungry. Is there a place that we can buy some food?" He asked.

I think first and smile at him. "Yup, just follow me."

I just saw an old man selling yum in this park and I know it'll be a great help if we buy his food. So we arrived to the old man store.

"Is this the place where we will buy the food, Sakuno?" Ryoma asked. I smile and nod at him. "It'll be a great help for him if we buy his food Ryoma-kun." I said with a warm smile and go to the old man.

Ryoma just smile warmly. "She's still thinking of other people sakes. What a good attitude you have." He said and follows Sakuno.

"Hello grandpa, can I buy some yum?" I asked gently at him.

He just smiles. "Of course you can young lady." And look at Ryoma when he arrived.

"You're so lucky young man that you have her as your girlfriend." He said with a smile. I just blushed.

"You mis..." I was interrupt when Ryoma speak.

"Why thank you old man." He smirked. I just blush even more.

"How many yum will you buy young lady?" He asked. "I'll buy 5 yum."

"And how about you young man?" He asked again. "5 too."

He nodded and gets our yum. "It'll be 1,000 Yen for the total." And he gave the yum to us.

Before I could get my wallet, Ryoma already paid the old man. "But I can pay my yum Ryoma-kun." I demand.

He just smirked. "I know, but it's my treat today." He said and walked.

"His just being a gentle man young lady for he is your boyfriend." The old man smile. I just look at him and blush but smile too.

Good thing I catch up with Ryoma and I started to eat my yum and Ryoma too.

"Is it good Ryoma-kun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this yum is the best." He said while eating. I just smile at him. "We better get drinks." He said.

"Now, it's my turn to pay for our drinks." I said quickly. He just stared at me and blinked twice. I just put the money on the vending machine and got two ponta and handed the grape ponta to him.

"Thanks."

"Let's go." I said and headed to the bench to take a sit. He takes a sit too and finished eating his yum.

It was very silent until...

"So, what is the important thing you want to talk about?" He asked directly.

I almost choke the yum I was eating because of his question. I drink my ponta and calm down.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried is evident in his tone.

"Yeah, don't worry." I smile at him.

"The important thing I'm going to tell you is..." I paused and continued. "I've already made my decision about the prom." I look down feeling nervous.

"So, what's your answer?" He asked impatiently.

"Well my answer is..." I was interrupt when my phone rings. "Excuse me." I apologize to him and look at my phone.

'_Great, someone interrupt us. I'm having a hard time to breathe in here waiting for her answer.'_ He thought cursing to the person who interrupts their conversation.

"_I'll pick you up at 6:30 p.m. So wait for me."_

_-Mark-_

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Ryoma-kun." I apologize to him.

"As I was telling you my answer is..." I inhale and exhale and continued. "I'll go with you." I smile at him.

"_I'll go with you." "I'll go with you." "I'll go with you."_ It took minutes for Ryoma's mind to register those words.

"You're not joking, are you?" He asked not believing my words.

I chuckled. "Of course I'm not joking. I'll go with you to the prom." I smile at him.

Little did I know he was hugging me now. "You don't know how happy I am." He said.

I can't help but to feel sad, knowing we can't be together forever but I hug him back. We broke the hug and I can see Ryoma is blushing and I smirk.

"Ne, are you blushing?" I asked teasingly.

"Shut up." He said angrily. I just laughed. "Relax Ryoma-kun." I smile at him.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun, it's getting late. Go home now." I said to him.

"How about you? Won't you go home too?" He asked.

"Nope, Mark will pick me up here, so I must wait for him." I look in my wrist watch and it is now 6:10 in the evening, 20 minutes more before he will arrive.

"I see, so I'll wait here until he is here, so that I can be sure that you're safe in here. It's getting dark you know." He said and a tiny pink appear on his cute face. I just smile at him. "Thanks."

15 minutes have passed and Ryoma have fallen asleep now. I just stare at his handsome face. I can't hold back my tears, so I let them fall.

"I'm sorry." I apologize to him still crying.

"I should have ignored these feelings from the start, but I'm too stubborn to do that, because I know no matter how I try my best to forget you I can't do it." I admit it to him but I know it was useless since he was sleeping that's what I thought.

But she doesn't know how wrong she was.

"I'm sorry if I love you." I paused and continued. _**"It was my biggest mistake to love you and I'm very sorry."**_ I cry so badly in front of him and I know it was really useless for he didn't listen.

**. x . o . x . o .**

Good or bad? Is it too long? Please leave some review, it gives me energy. Thanks for reading. And I would like to thank those people who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you. =]


End file.
